At Last
by Hermione Sweetheart
Summary: Another Ball... what will happen? Who will go with who? 2 chapters, HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**At Last - Chapter One**

Harry and Ron went downstairs sleepily on Wednesday only to find a huge circle of people crowding around the notice board.

Hermione was already trying to read it when they found her. Ron, being taller than most, stood on his toes and managed to call out the information to Harry and Hermione.

"There's another Yule Ball!" he said, craning his neck over the heads of several third years. "This Friday... six o'clock..."

"Are the other schools coming again?" Harry asked anxiously when he left the crowd and joined them near the portrait hole.

Ron shook his head. "It looks like it's just us," he said. "I guess we should hurry and find dates, though, since it's so soon."

They went through the portrait hole and down to breakfast. Sitting down, they were not surprised to hear nonstop chatter about the upcoming Ball. Dumbledore stood from his chair at the High Table and cleared his throat. The Hall silenced.

"Good morning, everyone," Dumbledore smiled around the room. "I trust you have all seen the notices about the Yule Ball? Good. It will be this Friday at six o'clock, for anyone who missed the details. As like the previous Ball, you will need your dress robes. I hope you all will enjoy it. But now, let us eat!"

He sat down, and everyone started talking again. Harry turned to Ron, who was helping himself to bacon. "So, who are you going to ask?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. You?"

Harry returned the shrug. "I don't know either. Er, how about you, Hermione?"

She turned, her cheeks pink. "Um, what did you say?"

"I asked who you're thinking of going to the Ball with," he repeated, wondering why she looked so surprised.

"Oh," she said, the redness leaving her face. "Oh, I don't know."

Thursday evening, Harry sat dejectedly in front of the common room fire. The Ball was in less the twenty-four hours, and he didn't have a date.

Hermione came through the portrait hole, carrying several library books in her arms. Spotting him, she rushed over at sat in a chair beside him, setting her books on a table.

"Hi," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't have a date," he said sullenly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I don't have one either." She paused.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, I guess I just can't find anyone."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when Ron came bursting through the common room, his face burning. He sat down next to Harry and crossed his arms, avoiding the stares coming from everyone who'd just seen him come through the portrait hole.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have a date now."

He was surprised. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, it is when it's not someone you'd automatically think of going with."

"Who?" Hermione looked over interestedly.

"Luna," Ron muttered. "She just asked me, right before I came here. And I just said yes! It popped out before I could take it back, and she looked so happy..."

Harry smirked. "Well, at least you have a date."

"What, you don't have one?"

He shook his head. "And neither does Hermione."

Ron studied him intently, then did the same to Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron just kept looking between them. "What?" he asked again.

"Oh, nothing," Ron said briskly, standing up. "I think I'll just go to bed. 'Night."

After a few minutes of thinking, Harry realized what Ron meant when he kept looking at them. "Hermione, do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

She was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "As friends, you know. Since neither of us have dates."

"Oh," she said, her face falling slightly. Then she grinned. "Sure!"

"Great," he said. "Well, 'night Hermione."

"Good night," she said, staring at his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

**At Last - Chapter Two**

Friday evening, after classes, Hermione went upstairs to get ready as Harry and Ron did the same. Harry pulled on his old green robes and Ron put on his newer, lace-free dark blue ones.

"Ah, so nice to not have those ugly excuses for dress robes anymore," Ron said. Harry was busy trying to make his hair lie flat, which it never did and never will do. "So, who did you end up asking?"

"Hermione."

"Finally," Ron muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Harry gave him an odd look and shrugged, going back to pressing down his hair with both hands. After ten minutes of doing this, he gave up and looked at his watch. "Ten minutes to six," he said. "We'd better go."

Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already downstairs with their respective dates. Harry and Ron hurried down.

"I'd better go meet Luna," Ron sighed. "See you later?"

"Okay," Harry said, scanning the room for Hermione. He spotted her after a moment. She was wearing new robes, ruby red in color, and her hair was twisted into a complicated-looking knot similar to her hair for the last Ball. She saw him and grinned.

"Hi," she said, when he reached her.

"Hi," he said. "You... look really nice."

"Thanks," she said, a little shyly. "Should we go down?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. They walked in silence down to the entrance hall, arriving just in time for the doors to the Great Hall to open. They filed in, along with everyone else, and sat down at a table.

The House tables had disappeared, leaving a large area for dancing in the middle. A new singer Harry had never seen or heard before was on a small stage, and smaller tables lined the Hall. Snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling and stopping just over their heads. The usual twelve giant Christmas trees stood around the Hall.

"It's so pretty," Hermione said, looking up at the enchanted snow. "Oh, look, there's Ron and Luna!"

Harry followed her gaze and saw Ron dancing somewhat awkwardly with Luna. Luna was wearing bright yellow robes and large earrings that seemed to be miniature, live canaries. And she was grinning.

"Oh, they look so happy," Hermione said, smiling. "Well, Ron looks... a little less than happy... no, look, he's smiling a little!"

Harry caught Ron's eyes and grinned. Ron returned the smile, then looked at Hermione and back at him, raising his eyebrows.

Harry's brow furrowed. He pushed it aside and turned to Hermione. "So... er, I'm glad we could both come... you know..."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Listen, Harry, I have to tell you something."

"Okay," he said, not following.

"Well, um... this is sort of hard, and I don't want you to laugh at me," she continued.

"I won't," he promised, still a little confused.

"Well," Hermione said. "I... I've sort of... fancied you... since about third year."

"Really?" he asked, caught off guard. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She looked at her shoes. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Harry's mind was overflowing as it all clicked into place. Hermione liked him... and, suddenly, he knew he returned the feelings.

"You wouldn't have," he said. "Because I think I like you too."

"Really?" her voice was slightly squeaky.

He nodded, feeling more sure of himself. "Do you... do you want to dance?"

She grinned. "Okay."

A slower song started up, and Harry vaguely recognized it as a Muggle song.

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song _

He took her hand and led her over towards the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder and he moved his to her waist. Their free hands joined and he pulled her closer.

_Ooh At last  
the skies above are blue  
well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you _

Ron, dancing with Luna, caught Harry eye and grinned knowingly. Ron seemed to be actually enjoying himself with Luna as well.

_I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known _

"I'm really glad I asked you," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I'm glad you asked me too," she said softly.

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast_

"I can't believe you were standing by me all this time and I never realized how I felt until now," Harry murmured.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," she replied. "Because now you know how you feel, and everything's okay."

_  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last_


End file.
